<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delicious Dilemma by JAlexMac, lutece, StarTrekkin08, Torri012, Trekflower (TrekFlower)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469316">Delicious Dilemma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac'>JAlexMac</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutece/pseuds/lutece'>lutece</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08'>StarTrekkin08</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012'>Torri012</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower'>Trekflower (TrekFlower)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Caught, F/M, Jefferies Tubes (Star Trek), Jefferies Tubes Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tight Spaces, picture prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutece/pseuds/lutece, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>First Officer's Personal Log: There is little else to do trapped in an access tunnel stuck beneath the Captain.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delicious Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/gifts">chakochick</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Take one innocent JC doll pic, drop it in a chatroom with a bunch of JC smut writers and this is what you get. Warning results may vary if you try this at home. </p>
<p>We don't own Star Trek but have talked about a GoFundMe once before ;) Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div>Chakotay was thankful that Kathryn was on top. If they had been reversed, Chakotay wouldn’t have been able to hide his body’s natural reaction to the most beautiful woman he knew. Especially a woman whose heated center was inches away from his face.<p>He took a deep inhale to calm his thunderous pulse.</p>
<p>
  <i>Spirits, she smelled good.</i>
</p>
<p>Kathryn was highly aware of the proximity of her crotch to Chakotay’s face. She had pictured her first officer’s face buried between her thighs before, but it had only been in lonely moments in the darkness of her quarters when she helped herself release her sexual tension. She had never thought that one day his face would actually be between her legs. Yes, granted, they were fully dressed, on duty and there was nothing remotely sexual about their situation, but that didn't stop her mind from racing. </p>
<p>Just the silhouette of his dark head so close to her core made her body arch for contact. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about it, especially when he could probably smell her arousal, but Kathryn couldn’t help it. Oh, how easy it would be to just lower herself and grind her desperate core against the manly features of his face...</p>
<p>Chakotay’s eyes drifted between the captain’s face and the captain’s crotch, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Kathryn's body was so close, and by extension her center was nearly within reach. <i>Oh, how easy it would be to lift his head and taste the forbidden fruit that smelled to be dripping with ripeness…</i> But he had to keep a clear head—they were on duty, and had a mission to accomplish first. </p>
<p>The pair had been trapped in one of the access tubes for nearly fifteen minutes now, trying desperately to get into one of the connecting Jefferies’ tubes so they could make their way to the bridge. Voyager was suffering from ship-wide power failure, which had resulted in jammed shuttle bay doors, transporter malfunctions, various system failures, and power fluctuations.</p>
<p>Kathryn and Chakotay had been out with the Delta Flyer when the ship’s first failures began to occur. Tuvok reported no serious threat existed to the ship, but they cut their survey mission short nonetheless and rushed back to Voyager. </p>
<p>Unable to access the shuttlebay or beam into the transporter room, Chakotay had managed to land the small craft on Voyager’s hull just above one of the external access shafts. Engines were down, so Voyager—as well as the Delta Flyer on top—wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.</p>
<p>To call the access shaft small was an understatement. In order to avoid loss of cabin pressure and oxygen, Kathryn and Chakotay had squeezed themselves as fast as they could into the corridor. It had sounded like a reasonably good idea at first but now they were cramped together in a tiny tube—Chakotay laying flat on his back, Kathryn on top. </p>
<p>Kathryn had managed to wiggle herself up Chakotay’s body to grab hold of the hatch behind his head. They thought facing each other would be best to give them more agility to remove wall panels to rewire systems if needed. It had seemed like a good plan, but now Chakotay was trapped underneath Kathryn’s small body, his head stuck between her legs as she desperately tried to open the jammed door.</p>
<p>Her effort was considerably more concerted on avoiding Chakotay than it was with wedging her fingers between the door release. She grunted, positioning herself as best she could to force her weight against the door, while trying to keep her hips angled away from his face. But after a few minutes with no success it was clearly futile. That, and she was now acutely aware of how her involuntary noises had probably only added to her first officer's misery below her. </p>
<p>Clearly force wasn't going to win here. Kathryn's heart quickened and she flattened her lip into a line, narrowing her eyes in the quasi-darkness of the tunnel. The lights, of course, weren't working properly either. Her dainty fingers traced over the walls to what she recognized as the handle of an auxiliary panel, but the moment she clicked it open, a fuse crackled and spat angrily at her. </p>
<p>“<i>Captain!</i>” Chakotay said, alerted. </p>
<p>The spark fizzled several more times before burning out completely. Kathryn gasped and Chakotay’s large hands instinctively grabbed at her thighs the minute she flinched back from the sparkling electricity.</p>
<p>His hands on her thighs were like lightning to her core. Kathryn had to fight to make any coherent sound other than a moan of desire.</p>
<p>“Chako—<i>mander…</i>” was all she managed with an all too sultry tone dripping from her lips.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Kathryn?” Chakotay asked, fully aware of her slip, but attributing it to whatever had happened above him.</p>
<p>When she didn’t respond immediately he moved his hands to reach higher to check on her, but was shocked when her slender fingers stopped his rough palms near her waist. She was surprisingly forceful, fixing his hands where they were. </p>
<p>His mind clouded, his imagination ran, and his trousers became uncomfortably tented as his sense of smell was deliciously assaulted by the wave of arousal that Kathryn unwittingly unleashed in his extremely close proximity.</p>
<p>“I can’t—I can’t get the doors open,” she answered, her breath turning deep and heavy, not sounding like her usual frustrated self. </p>
<p>Chakotay's thumbs ran tiny little circles at her hips, to ease her worry, but it sent further desire to pool within her. Her mind emptied of her current missions as her eyes fell shut, enjoying his closeness. In a moment of drunken lust, Kathryn pulled his touch upward, allowing his sizable hands to feel their way to her heaving chest.</p>
<p>Chakotay had to strain to see anything but the woman above him, when the electrics flashed—his anchor, his peace rose... and his greatest primal desire at this moment in time,  could feel her heat. Was it as painful for her as it was for him? </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, Kathryn,” he told her. He couldn’t stop his voice from being gruff and laced with want. He was foolish to think she wouldn’t hear the intonations either. “Don’t hurt yourself if you can help it. Tuvok... said it wasn’t... a serious malfunction...” Chakotay wet his lips. “They’ll be working to get us out.” </p>
<p>“We’re cramping up in here. I have to get us out of here, Commander,” she countered. But she was the one pushing his hands higher. She was the one breathing loudly. He was simply following her command, as always. </p>
<p>“Kathryn, I have a feeling you don’t mean that...”</p>
<p>He gripped her sides at her ribs. So close to her chest. Her measured moan was worth the lack of space. </p>
<p>The wonderfully agonizing pain in Chakotay’s lower half was beyond hard to ignore.</p>
<p>“Commander, getting out of here is our priori—…”</p>
<p>But Kathryn’s words were cut short at the feel of large fingers now smoothing down her sides and hooking into the waistband of her uniform trousers. She unconsciously moaned from deep in her chest and joined hands with his in a punishingly slow unfastening of her button and zipper. Her brain was vehemently protesting but her heart, hands, and body betrayed her in this instant. </p>
<p>Chakotay hesitated for a millisecond as if to read her mind but Kathryn’s hands urged him forward desperately. Moving on feel alone, Chakotay knew the moment she was completely bare in front him as his olfactory was bombarded with the distinct essence that could only be Kathryn— musky, beautiful <i>heat</i>.</p>
<p>Chakotay's tongue graced the zipper's teeth as it snaked out searching for her slit. There was no time to remove her trousers completely—he needed to taste the aroma that had his head clouded the minute they had arranged themselves in this tiny space. </p>
<p>“Chakotay,” she whimpered, pulling back her hands and throwing them to the sides of the tube for balance. She could feel him inching closer and her legs trembled with anticipation.</p>
<p>Chakotay could swear he was dead or dying. At the very least he’d been knocked unconscious and was dreaming. However, at the sounds of Kathryn’s guttural moans and the taste of her liquid gold on his taste buds, he was suddenly swept back to the present: the squeeze of the tiny tube, the exquisite pain in his trousers, and the feel of the hardened nub currently on his tongue. </p>
<p>Kathryn writhed and bit her lip to try and catch her instinct to cry out, on the off chance some searching member of the crew was close by. Chakotay added to the heavenly torture by slowly working first one, then two, long thick digits inside her, adding to the incredible pleasure of his already sensuous lingual ministrations. </p>
<p>Although unable to truly move, Kathryn did her best to match his strokes with her hips and was surprised to find herself already reaching the precipice of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Chakotay,” she whimpered in hushed tones, but the Commander did not relent. Whether this was a dream or a heaven, Chakotay was going to have her come. </p>
<p>His strokes through her folds grew quicker, his digits pushing deeper, as Kathryn's breath grew sharper. She was right at the edge—her body quivered, just waiting for the final push from him to make it happen.</p>
<p>Chakotay carried out his feast until there was only one thing left: Kathryn’s complete and utter destruction of her core. Her inner walls clamped down on Chakotay’s fingers as waves of pleasure shot through her nervous system. An involuntary and unbearably loud moan escaped Kathryn’s throat as Chakotay pushed her over the edge into pure ecstasy.</p>
<p>The moan reverberated along the metal cage. The sound alone tightened the painful pressure in Chakotay’s groin.</p>
<p>Kathryn’s legs quivered as she tried to come down from the exquisite high her XO had just put her through. Her hold on the walls fell away, and Chakotay suddenly found shaking fingers winding through his hair.</p>
<p>“Oh, Chakotay,” Kathryn muttered in her spent voice. She whispered, breathlessly, trying to shuffle back in the space, “Kiss me...” </p>
<p>Chakotay reluctantly removed his hands from her and did his best to help Kathryn shift her legs lower so he could sit up, squeezing in the tube and finding himself face to face with her. </p>
<p>This was Kathryn, not The Captain.</p>
<p>Before Kathryn’s senses, including all the reasons why she shouldn’t be doing this, came back to her, Chakotay’s lips slammed down on hers. Kathryn moaned, tasting herself on his hungry lips. His tongue barged into her mouth, teasing hers, while his eager hands cradled her hips and began nudging her trousers down further. Kathryn’s scent and taste had awoken the need he had repressed for so long.</p>
<p>The pain in his trousers was unbearable, driving him mad with want and lust for the fragile woman in his hands. As he nudged her trousers past her knees and Kathryn’s fingers found his belt buckle, she moaned and whimpered into his mouth. His rough hands slid over her soft skin, before he moved to help her unbuckle him.</p>
<p>Chakotay slowly eased Kathryn to the deck, covering her body with his. The front of the pants split into two at the zipper and Kathryn’s hand reached inside. Her soft touch grasped his throbbing erection, to finally free it once and for all from his boxers.</p>
<p>“Oh, <i>Kathryn!</i>” he sputtered. </p>
<p>The feel of her slender fingers firmly wrapping around his hot hard length was nearly too much for him to take. She slowly squeezed and pumped his engorged member as he kissed her like his life depended on it—tongues dancing and teeth nipping in an attempt to quiet mutual screams of passion. </p>
<p>Kathryn was the first to pull back, breaking the kiss, both of them panting heavily in their pause. </p>
<p>“I need you... <i>now</i>!” she demanded.</p>
<p>“Aye, Kathryn,” he growled.</p>
<p>Kathryn had thought she was ready, but when Chakotay pushed her legs slightly apart to plunge himself in, her head fell back and she moaned out loud. Even though she was dripping and eager to get filled, she had not been prepared for his size. </p>
<p>He slowly eased himself in, giving her time to adjust, but she gasped and whimpered and moaned nonetheless.</p>
<p>“<i>Captain?</i>” a voice suddenly echoed through the room, and in shock, Kathryn and Chakotay stilled.</p>
<p>“Captain! Is that you? Are you injured?” </p>
<p>The somewhat muffled sound came through the shaft door and panic rose in Kathryn. Her hand clenched tightly around Chakotay’s shoulder and though she could barely see him, she was sure she could make out the frightened expression on his face.</p>
<p>Kathryn blinked, gasped, and blinked again before she responded with a shaky voice, “No. No, I’m... I’m not injured, thank you, Crewman!” </p>
<p>She paused and looked at Chakotay, who held perfectly still as if he was frozen in time.</p>
<p>Nervously she licked her lips.</p>
<p>“The… The shaft door is jammed. We can’t open it!” she called, hoping it was enough to explain the grunts and moans the crewman had probably heard. </p>
<p>The mumble from the other side was impossible to understand, but before long the crewman  responded again. </p>
<p>“Is Commander Chakotay with you?” </p>
<p>Kathryn hesitated for a brief moment. Good god, if they got caught like this, there would be no making eye contact with this crewman ever again. </p>
<p>“Yes,” she finally called out. </p>
<p>“We will have power back in less than an hour,” the voice shouted again. “Will you and the Commander be alright ‘till then?”</p>
<p>“We will manage, crewman, thank you!” Kathryn replied loudly, so there would be no mistaking her words.</p>
<p>Chakotay let out the breath he’d been holding before he whispered, “That was a close call.” It was more to himself than to Kathryn.</p>
<p>Kathryn nodded before she looked at the man above her. The passionate frenzy they had been in subsided and she stared up at him. Chakotay, who was by now buried balls deep inside of her, somehow managed to tug his ear. He could tell that Kathryn had sobered. To be honest, they both had and he started to wonder if she really wanted this or not. </p>
<p>“Do you…” he began to stammer. “Do you... want to finish this?”</p>
<p>A smile pulled on her lips. Her angry warrior once again thinking only of her needs, leaving his own painfully erect ones to be ignored. </p>
<p>“If you don’t, Commander, you will spend the rest of this voyage in the brig. Is that understood?”</p>
<p>Without much more prodding, he pulled back fully then and thrust forward with the power of warp ten. Kathryn’s head lolled as if suddenly intoxicated, and Chakotay felt the quiver of her walls wrapping him in velvet.</p>
<p>“You feel so fucking good,” he said through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>“Enough talking, someone might hear you,” she said, managing to utter it with a tone of command befitting a Starfleet Captain, even in her state of being pounded. </p>
<p>Chakotay said no more, and focused instead on finding a rhythm to bring her up to another climax.</p>
<p>Kathryn angled her hips, allowing him deeper access, and he took full advantage, feeling his tip slam back as far as he could go before pulling to repeat the process. Soon a smooth rhythmic melody sang between their bodies, the slapping of sweat-soaked skin their percussion to this tune. Kathryn felt the tightly wound coil deep in her belly once more and was to the edge of snapping again. Chakotay did his best to control himself, holding out for her before finishing. Kathryn raised her head to his shoulder and bit down on the uniform there, wishing it was his golden skin as he slowly drove her insane. </p>
<p>Chakotay felt her body clamp down on him and as she tamed her screams, leaving marks on his shoulder, he threw his head back and grunted through tightly squeezed lips as his juices pumped deep into her body.</p>
<p>“<i>Kathryn,</i>” was all he murmured. Kathryn felt a buzzing sensation throughout her body as she took in his scent. She worked her arms around his back, clinging to him as their bodies trembled.  </p>
<p>“Oh, god. I can’t hear out of my right ear now,” she giggled, breathlessly, as her hands remained tight on his back.</p>
<p>Chakotay kissed her temple then chuckled, “Sorry about that. Is there anything you would like me to do?” He brushed her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>Kathryn let out a quiet half laugh. “Don’t you think you did do enough just now?”</p>
<p>Chakotay’s face dimpled as he smiled.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. But I could do it again later today... If you want, I mean.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean later, Commander? You heard what the crewman said: we have less than an hour before we are out of here,” she mused. “Tick-tock,” she clucked, grabbing a fistful of his shapely ass.</p>
<p>Chakotay coughed out a choke. </p>
<p>Kathryn added, “If I do lose hearing in both ears, you’ll make up something for it. Now, get to work, Commander. Impress your captain.”</p>
<p>“You know you're going to be the death of me, right?” he mumbled as he captured her lips with his. “I’m not as young as I look—you might be demanding more of me than I can handle!”</p>
<p>“Are you afraid?” she said, daring him. Kathryn teased, “Come on, Chakotay. When’s the next time we'll be able to do this in a Jefferies’ tube? <i>Carpe diem!</i> The only thing to fear is fear itself.”</p>
<p>“That is laughable given the look on your face with the crewman just meters away. Besides, that's not what my knees are telling me," Chakotay jested. “Just know I might die inside you.”</p>
<p>Kathryn just giggled. </p>
<p>“Well, if you're not up to the challenge, Chakotay, we should perhaps end this here and I will go and look for a younger, more energetic male companion.” She paused as she studied him, before she pulled up an eyebrow. “I've heard Mike Ayala has quite the stamina!”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s like that, is it?”</p>
<p>Chakotay took the opportunity in her giggle to reach southward and pinch her sensitive nub. Her face twisted into a shocked blissful expression and she squeaked with surprise and delight.</p>
<p>“We can talk about him joining another time, I'm not ready to share you just yet,” he smiled, his dimples evident even in the low light of the tube.</p>
<p>“Another time?” she questioned playfully. “You sound as if you expect this to happen again! Are you so confident, Commander?”</p>
<p>Chakotay’s cock began to firm once more, having been planted inside her as they talked. </p>
<p>“It’s like you said; we have less than an hour… and I plan to make the most of it.” Kathryn whimpered quietly as Chakotay slowly began to thrust again. “By the time I'm finished with you, Captain, you’ll be so impressed that you can’t imagine going a day without this <i>male companion…</i>”</p>
<p>She hummed in response as he began to find his rhythm again, pushing her against the cold metal of the access tube. This time Kathryn could feel more of a ragged and sharp penetration in her raw core. She hissed as the sensations were both pleasurable and rough in her small body. Kathryn’s eyelids closed as she mustered through each shock to her system. She couldn’t think and she was definitely losing hearing in both ears as Chakotay’s grunts became more muffled.</p>
<p>Her hearing would come back in time. The pain would lessen in time. But the feeling right now, the feeling of Chakotay spreading and spearing her center, was something she never wanted to end.</p>
<p>Chakotay threw caution to the wind and reached his hands up to squeeze her breasts. Even through the three layers of her uniform, and her bra, the feeling was exquisite. She could only dream of the feeling of his rough hands would have on her nipples. Chakotay’s cock only grew harder at the feel of her soft mounds of flesh, causing his strokes to become long and languid. Kathryn swirled her midsection causing him to drop his hands back to her hips, pressing bruisingly into the flesh there—kicking his pace up a notch.</p>
<p>Chakotay moved like a stallion in his bucking. He pulled a surprise and held her legs up and cradled them in his forearms before he returned his hands to their previous location. She couldn’t help the cry that escaped at the shift. Chakotay was deep into her chasm and her head was swirling. She couldn’t think. There was no place for it now. She just had to give in, had to surrender to the fate that awaited her.</p>
<p>Chakotay sped up his thrusts, slamming into her with a force that shocked her. Not that she was complaining, god, no, but after his little protest earlier on she hadn't thought him this enthusiastic still.</p>
<p>The friction between them started to burn slightly whilst the air around them became thick and heavy. Small beads of sweat began to form on Chakotay’s forehead as he rammed into her over and over again. This breathing came out in short huffs and Kathryn struggled to keep her voice down.</p>
<p>“Cha...ko…” she gasped, feeling her orgasm approach with larger steps than she had anticipated. “<i>Chak…</i>”</p>
<p>He wore a frown on his forehead, concentrating in keeping up a steady rhythm while he watched her with dark, lust-filled eyes. When he noticed that Kathryn was about to trip over the edge, he pressed his mouth against hers, muffling the sounds she made.</p>
<p>Her walls fluttered around him and Chakotay emptied the remnants of his sack into her.</p>
<p>He grunted, before he let go of her lips and buried his face in the crane of her neck, placing delicate kisses over her sweaty skin. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but given their situation it didn’t seem right to make such a declaration just yet.</p>
<p><i>Oh, he had loved her for years,</i> but he wanted it to be perfect when he finally told her. Kathryn Janeway was the best thing to ever happen to him and she deserved nothing less than the most beautiful, romantic declaration of love ever. He had planned it out in his head many times, how he would tell her and how they would make love for the first time and this... here... now... was <i>far</i> from the fantasy he had envisioned.</p>
<p>When they finally slowed their breathing, he looked down to meet her lazy eyes. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Kathryn nodded. “Yes, but my back hurts a little!”</p>
<p>Chakotay couldn't keep his smile nor his teasing remark to himself.</p>
<p>“And before when I complained about my knees you said I wasn’t fit or young enough for this kind of exercise…”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at him, before she pulled him down into a slow kiss.</p>
<p>When they broke he said, “I can help with your back later.” He winked. </p>
<p>“A massage?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Not just any massage… <i>my</i> massage.” </p>
<p>She smiled and when she moved to stretch her back, she said, “That may not be a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“Especially when your shoulders were tight earlier,” he added to the persuasion.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“On the Flyer. You were running your hand on your neck,” Chakotay clarified. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Kathryn blurted and blushed at his observance. She pulled him down for another kiss. “What an observant first officer.”</p>
<p>“It’s my job to make sure my captain is comfortable,” he said with a smile. </p>
<p>Kathryn bit her lip and she saw his face fall a little. “Chakotay?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I don't want this to stop,” he answered, his voice gentle but pleading. “Please, don’t ask me to stop this when we leave this tube. Don’t let this end with massages later tonight.”</p>
<p>Kathryn let out a faint sigh with a smile. </p>
<p>“I was just going to say you still have a hold on my legs, and I’m getting a bit cramped here.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Sorry.” Chakotay chuckled and let her legs down gently. </p>
<p>“I expect your best damn massage later this evening, Commander, and I don’t plan on ending this with a simple rub down. We will definitely be having more of <i>this</i>, after my back massage, and I might just need my legs done too.” Kathryn whined as she stretched out her legs.  </p>
<p>“They are nice legs, though,” he said.</p>
<p>Kathryn chuckled. “How would you know? You haven’t seen them properly yet!”</p>
<p>Chakotay grinned as he helped her pull her uniform trousers back up.</p>
<p>“Oh, I have. Plenty of times when you weren’t watching.”</p>
<p>“How? When?”</p>
<p>He stilled, uncertain for a minute if he should mention their brief life on a far off planet. </p>
<p>“On New Earth,” he admitted, and Kathryn felt a sting in her chest. They had never talked about their time there, but she knew that it had meant much more to each of them than they had been ready to admit. </p>
<p>Even now she was struggling to come to terms with her affections for Chakotay. Her XO had settled in her heart a long time ago, but her mind held on dearly to Starfleet regulations and she struggled with her own parameters on top of that. Kathryn knew that she was done with keeping him at arm’s length, especially after what had just transpired, but she was not yet ready to admit everything she felt. Love had always scared her, and Kathryn knew that if she would let herself fall completely for Chakotay, there would be no turning back.</p>
<p>“That was a long time ago, have you been spying on me since?" she teased, trying to steer away from the serious discussion she had fretted over for what felt like an eternity. </p>
<p>“Only a little,” he joked as he buckled his pants and belt shut.</p>
<p>“<i>Mmmhmm</i>,” Kathryn said with a sparkle in her eye.  </p>
<p>“You also wore that Hawaiian dress when we went to the holodeck for Neelix’s party years back. Those legs made an appearance there and at your swan dance for talent night,” Chakotay said as he licked his lips.</p>
<p>Kathryn’s mouth opened a little. The memory surrounding the discussion of that dance before she nearly died, or temporarily died, was one of both pain and tenderness. That night on Lake George was one she would always remember. It brought another sting just like the memory New Earth had, to a discussion she did not want to have just yet. </p>
<p>“I would say you’ve been spying on me a lot.  Has it only been my legs?" she said and stirred herself away from another memory. Chakotay looked down, and the fair light was still able to catch the dimples he tried to hide. </p>
<p>“No,” he sighed. </p>
<p>“No?” she inquired, her interest now peaked. “Then what?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he teased. </p>
<p>Aghast, she said, “Oh, come on, Chakotay. What is it? My breasts or my behind?”</p>
<p>Chakotay laughed at her whittling. “I was going to say your eyes.” </p>
<p>She nudged him and said, “No, you were not! Tell me!”</p>
<p>He tugged on his ear and said, “Behind.” </p>
<p>“When was this?” she giggled out. </p>
<p>“Usually when you go to the con at Tom’s station.  It's a perfect view, from my chair.”</p>
<p>“Aha! I thought I caught you looking once!” she accused. </p>
<p>Chakotay grinned at her response. </p>
<p>“And you catching me hasn't stopped me either,” he chuckled. Chakotay’s tone dropped and he grew serious once more. “Once we get Voyager back in working order, have dinner with me.”</p>
<p>Kathryn had finished pulling up her panties and zipping her pants not a moment too soon when a thud clanged from the other side of the door they were stuck behind.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring wine,” she whispered, just before the door cracked open and the tube they had been laying in was flooded with light. </p>
<p>With uniforms set in place and the promise to continue their new found relationship in the air, the Captain and Commander crawled to freedom, ready to help fix their beloved ship and to one day see home again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The =/\= End </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, we had a lot of fun writing this. Please let us know what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>